Naruto the foxy timetraveler
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: An alternate version of naruto the timetraveler different beginings but ultimately similar endings
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had become the seventh Hokage but in the process he never found Love yet He continued to protect the village hidden in the leaves currently he was walking back to the village after going out to the chunin exams in the village hidden in the mist. While there Sasuke died of a heart attack and his last words were for Naruto to take his eyes and keep his heritage safe. As he was staring at Sasuke's eyes he failed to notice someone coming behind him till he had been stabbed from behind with a sword laced with a poison that would counteract any healing abilities even those of the kyuubi. "Ha that was too easy now it shouldn't be long till he dies in his home village" said the unknown assasin.

Naruto continued to stumble till he heard Kurama speak. **"Kit take those eyes and let me take over for a few minutes"** said Kurama earning a nod from Naruto.

Kurama then began to run through handsigns before speaking. **"Forbidden style eye transplant"** said Kurama causing the eyes to fuse themselves with Naruto's before Kurama ran through more handsigns. **"forbidden time space jutsu time travel past"** said Kurama causing Naruto's and Kurama's souls (and kurama's body) to be sent back in time.

* * *

 **graduation day**

Naruto woke up and stretched his arms and legs before noticing he was in his own body from when he was only 12. "Well looks like my buddy Kurama saved me I should thank him" said Naruto before running to the academy with a smile hoping his jutsu would still work.

 _"Hey Kurama you there buddy?"_ Asked Naruto while sitting and listening for his name to be called.

 **"Hey kit and before you start saying thank you know this I am not a guy I'm as your kind would call a girl"** said Kurama through mental link.

 _"Wait what your a girl. That would explain why I feel the way I do"_ thought Naruto causing the demon fox to blush as she figured he meant that he was attracted to her.

Iruka then called Naruto's name which brought Naruto out of thinking. Naruto followed Iruka to the test room where Mizuki and Iruka were waiting.

"Now Naruto there are three parts to this test the shurikenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu" Iruka said.

Naruto smiled as he threw ten shuriken and kunai at the training dummy all hit a kill spot. Naruto then walked to the taijutsu arena where Mizuki was smirking. Naruto then disappeared and kicked Mizuki in the back sending him flying into a wall. Naruto then proceeded to cross his fingers. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto creating ten solid copies of himself before each one transformed into a different person with the original and three others transforming into the four Hokage and substituting with each of the clones before reversing the transformation and dispelling the shadow clones.

Meanwhile Iruka and Mizuki were sitting there trying to collect their jaws as the chakra it would take to pull off all those combinations was beyond genin level in chakra. "...you pass" said iruka while mizuki was fuming.

Naruto grabbed his headband before heading back. _"why didnt you tell me before?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"because it wasnt important as we were in the middle of a war"** said Kurama.

Naruto then arrived back in the classroom where he looked at everyone and smiled.

"How did you pass dont tell me they took it easy on you" said shikamaru before noticing Mizuki beeing wheeled out in a wheelchair with what looked like bruises all over his face. "You were hiding your skills weren't you?" Asked shikamaru.

"Yup deception is a shinobis best weapon" said Naruro as he then began to gather nature energy to help calm his mind and keep an eye on mizuki.

Shikamaru noticed the Orange pigmant appear around Naruto's eyes and the yellow color his eyes turned. "What is that?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I dont know. i noticed that when i relax and sit still this happens which is why i usually keep active" lied Naruto.

"Well that does make sense but you do sit still when here yet that never happened before" stated Shikamaru.

"Thats because I never relaxed my mind" said Naruto as Iruka walked in.

"Congratulations on making it as genin..." Said Iruka as Naruto tuned him out.

As soon as Naruto sensed Mizuki walk towards the hokages tower he noticed the malace from him and started heading out towards the tower where he snuck around and hid in the shadows.

sloppily. He knew that Mizuki had already created a Shadow Clone to tell the other chunin that he had taken the scroll and there was currently a manhunt, all searching for him.

Naruto shook his head and 'accidentally' stumbled over a root, landing on his face on front of Mizuki.

"Guess I get to kill the demon brat today." Mizuki drew a kunai and plunged it into Naruto's shoulder. The boy let out a scream of pain, though it was mostly faked to add dramatic effect.

"Mizuki!" Iruka's voice rang out, "Leave him alone."

Mizuki growled and threw a shuriken at Iruka, "Let me kill him Iruka, you hate him too!" Mizuki snarled.

"No I don't, Naruto is my student!" Iruka retorted, blocking the shuriken with a kunai, "He's a citizen of Konoha just like us!"

Mizuki just laughed, taking a fuma-shuriken from his back and spinning it on his arm, "Well then ,I guess you can die with him if you like him that much." Mizuki hurled the shuriken forwards.

Naruto sprung up, catching the shuriken in one hand while creating a Magnet Style Rasengan in the other. He dropped the shuriken and ran forwards, slamming the ball into Mizuki, paralyzing him.

"You alright Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, but how did you…" Iruka was cut off.

"I'll explain later." Naruto then disappeared with Mizuki.

Naruto grabbed Mizuki and put a hand on Iruka who had the scroll and flashed to the Hokage tower. "Here Hokage-sama the traitor is alive and the scroll is safe plus he broke your law. Please get all anbu to leave and take him to T&I as I have something private to discuss" said Naruto.

"I can get my anbu to take him but I can't get them to leave" said Hiruzen.

"This falls under category 546 part 15 paragraph 5 of the Hokage rules. A rule made by Lord fourth" said Naruto causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen as the aged Hokage sent out his anbu and activated privacy seals.

"Now Naruto this better not be a joke as that rule was not released to even the Anbu" said Hiruzen.

"Now what I'm about to say will seem far fetched and you will probably think I'm crazy but what I say is true" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I have been through three wars and seen shit that would make others think I'm a looney I doubt you could surprise me" said Hiruzen.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm from the future in soul at least and I was the seventh Hokage hence why I know about those rules I was the strongest of my time till I was fatally wounded on my way back from the chunin exams at which time kyuubi used two forbidden jutsu from her father to not only fuse my timelines Sasuke's eternal mangekyo sharingan eye and Rennesharingan eye with mine but send me back in time, in short I am basically as strong if not stronger then the sage of six paths. I have mastery of jutsu that orrochimaru would kill to use like for example my rasenshuriken or elemental variations, I mastered toad sage jutsu beyond Jiraiya's level, and I was starting to work on a new sub element I call plasma style, with its own sub element creation style" said Naruto.

Hiruzen's jaw dropped. "Can I see one of those jutsu?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Do you have someone that needs to be executed?" Asked Naruto giving a hint at how powerful the jutsu he will show is.

"Yea I have a traitor that needs to be taken care of he was caught trying to sell info to Kumo I'll have him taken to a private training grounds" said Hiruzen as he released the privacy seals and called his Anbu before sending them to get the traitor to training ground 36.

After Hiruzen led Naruto to Training ground 36 Naruto looked to Hiruzen before sighing. "You might want to back up at least sixty feet as the jutsu I'm going to use will completely disintegrate him at worst if not leave ashes at best" said Naruto as Hiruzen and all nearby Anbu backed up as the other Anbu finished tying the traitor to the post at the other end they joined Hiruzen. Naruto then crossed his fingers. "Multi shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as he created nine solid clones. Each clone then created a rasengan in one hand before adding the wind element to it as blades of wind started to protrude from the rasengan before they started spinning creating a high pitched screeching sound as each rasenshuriken then changed colour, one was pitch black, the second was purple with bubbles in it, the third looked like it had water in it, the fourth was pure white, fifth was silver with markings, the sixth was a very light blue and looked like glitter was coming out, the seventh had black and blue flames, the eighth was covered by steam, the ninth looked like pure lava, and the original had one that was pure yellow. **"Six paths style solar system Rasenshuriken"** called out Naruto as they all threw their rasenshuriken at the same time. All the rasenshuriken then proceeded to circle around the pure yellow one like an actual solar system before they impacted the target creating a massive explosion. Naruto then held out his hand. "Almighty containment" said Naruto as he contained the explosion as to not destroy the village. Once it was safe to drop the barrier as their was only dust in the barrier left Naruto dropped the barrier letting the dust blow away revealing a massive crater at least fifty feet deep. Naruto then dropped to one knee. "Who knew that using tailed beast elements without said beasts still in you could take so much out of you I had to tap into sage chakra to create that barrier yet that still drained me" said Naruto with a laugh.

"That jutsu is to be labeled forbidden and to only be used by Naruto to defend the village I will have Jiraiya to come help you with training. I'm guessing it would be easier to use if you had the seal removed?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yes That jutsu was mine and Kurama's invention when I had all nine in me for the final battle" said Naruto.

"Well great job Naruto and whos Kurama?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Oh Kurama is the Kyuubi's name" said Naruto.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" said Hiruzen.

Naruto then flashed Hiruzen to the Hokage tower where Iruka was still standing in shock. "Iruka the info you just listened to is a SSS rank secret unless Naruto says otherwise you are not to tell anyone" said Hiruzen snapping iruka out of his stupor.

"Hai hokage-sama" said Iruka before Naruto left for his apartment and Iruka went home to reflect.

Once Naruto arrived at his apartment he decided it was time to visit his vixen.

"Hey Kurama can i give you a more appropriate name? I was thinking Sasha" said Naruto.

 **"i love that name kit"** said the now named Sasha wishing she could hug him.

"I was just wondering Sasha if you have a human form it kinda hurts my neck looking up all the time" said Naruto.

 **"i do but if i change now it will be embarrassing come back next time and i might show you"** said Sasha.

"Oh when i become Hokage... Again i will have your family safely sealed separately inside me so you can see them whenever you want but till then I will try to protect jiji and Sasuke as he will be needed for thr war. For my plan to work we will have to skin a snake during the chuunin exams but till then i will have to make it look like in dead last again" said Naruto.

 **"i like that plan. Ill get a new snake skin purse best gift ever"** said Sasha going into girly mode.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to thank syareoo for an idea in this chapter

* * *

 **two days later**

Naruto woke up and after getting dressed he started walking to the academy for team placements. "Well let's hope for the best" said Naruto.

Fifteen minutes of walking through the hate filled glairs Naruto arrived at the Academy and walked to his classroom for the last time. As he sat in his seat he noticed Sasuke glairing at him. "What do you want Sasugay?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura then jumped up and rushed towards him before swinging at him only to miss and stumble. "Don't try it banshee I could end both you and your boy toy before you blinked if I wanted but seeing as we are comrades I will spare you both" said Naruto before he leaned back.

Sakura was about to retort but was stopped by Shikamaru. "Don't bother it would be to troublesome just be glad he isnt after you anymore" said Shikamaru. Sakura thought about it then walked back to her seat and stared back at Sasuke again.

Naruto then entered his mindscape.

 **"anything I can help you with kit?"** asked Kurama.

 _"Well I was wondering why I feel another presence other then you in my mindscape?" Asked Naruto._

 **"Maybe I can answer that sapling"** said a being that resembled the juubi.

 _"Ju-ju-juubi what are you doing in me?"_ Asked Naruto.

 **"One I am not that lowly walking tree. True that was my true form before kaguya ate my fruit but I am more then that I was the protector of this world until that day but I am so much more powerful. I could destroy everything in creation if I wanted. But I would rather protect then destroy"** said the being with a twitch of his one eye.

 _"But if you aren't the juubi then what are you?"_ asked Naruto.

 **"I am a primordial god known as Shinju. I reside over life, death, nature, energy, samsara, creation, destruction, balance, peace, time & space, and elements. I am the second strongest of three gods. Ahead of me is kami, and behind me is the shinigami"** said the being now known as shinju.

 _"Well nice too meet you I guess"_ said Naruto.

 **"The reason I'm here is I choose you to be my heir and well slowly you will gain my power till I deem you ready to take over"** said shinju.

After that Naruto exited his mindscape and focused on class. "Now class I'm proud to have taught you all after today you will be going out on missions as a team" said Iruka before going through the list of teams. (I will skip 1-6 as they were generic and never really showed up much if at all in the anime) "team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruto... and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka. "Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei is kurenai yuuhi (sorry if I spelled it wrong) since team nine is still in circulation team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi, you are free to talk with your team as your sensei's will be here in a few minutes" said Iruka as he left.

 **Three hours later**

everyone else left with their sensei's and team seven was currently sitting waiting for Kakashi when Naruto got a brilliant idea for a prank. Naruto got up and quickly set up a chalk eraser above the door attached to a string which was attached to a bucket of paint feathers and sparkles, Naruto then set up a string that would wrap around Kakashi's legs after the other trap was set. Naruto then sat down all within five seconds. "How did you do that dobe" said Sasuke.

Naruto flashed his doujutsu for a split second before cutting the chakra flow. "Easy Teme I'm just that awesome" said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't catch the doujutsu but didn't buy the line Naruto used and decided to keep an eye on him.

As Kakashi walked in the room the chalk brush fell on his head bringing the bucket of paint feathers and sparkles before the ninja rope wrapped around his legs bringing him to the ground rather quickly. Kakashi quickly got untied but was quite annoyed at being caught in a prank. "My first impression of you three is I hate you... meet me on the roof in ten" said Kakashi as he disappeared from the room Naruto did the same leaving a cloud of smoke.

 **On the roof**

Naruto appeared right infront of Kakashi. "Hi sensei. You look great in pink sparkly feathers" said Naruto before laughing and then getting serious. "But what is your thoughts on the other two members of the team?" Asked Naruto.

"You ask like you have an opinion" said Kakashi.

"I do. For one Sakura needs to get brought out of her fantasy life she is too much of a fan girl and also needs a volume dial added to her. And Sasuke needs to be brought out of his Little emo world and he thinks of himself as an avenger thanks to the uchiha massacre" said Naruto.

"Wow quite the amount of info you have acquired" said Kakashi.

"Well if I want to be a good ninja I have to be able to sneak into places and get info I did it for practice" said Naruto. "I know I need to calm down a bit and work on chakra control" said Naruto.

Two minutes later Sakura and Sasuke walked up the stairs.

"Now that we are all here let's introduce ourselves" said Kakashi. "I'll give an example then you can start duckass. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes you are too young to know, my dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies and dream I don't feel like saying" said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha not duckass. My likes I have none, my dislikes I have lots, my dream is more of an ambition. To kill a certain someone" said Sasuke.

"Your turn pinky" said Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are..." she said as she looked at Sasuke before squealing. "My hobbies are..." she looked at Sasuke again.(see the pattern yet) "my dreams for the future are... " she glanced at Sasuke again squealing. "My dislikes are NARUTO-BAKA and INO-PIG" yelled Sakura.

'Wow two for two Naruto you've done your homework' thought Kakashi. "Blondie your up" said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki proud son to the two best ninja in the village too bad they died in the kyuubi attack, my likes are my friends, training, ramen and learning new jutsu, my dislikes are traitors, those who don't look underneath the underneath, and the time it takes to wait for ramen, my hobbies are training, learning fuinjutsu, helping others and teaching, my dream is to be Hokage and protect this village as to me the villagers are my family" said Naruto.

Kakashi's lone eye widened. 'Sensei you must be proud of your son not only is he smart but kind' thought Kakashi. "Well my cute little genin hopefuls tomorrow at 8 sharp we begin the real test and trust me you might want to skip breakfast or you might throw up" said Kakashi before turning to leave. "Training ground 7 and by the way this test has a 66% fail chance" said Kakashi before he took off.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke just so you know the test is about teamwork if my research is correct he will use the same test the third used on his students who used the same on their students it's the bell test we will have to fight him as a team to win" said Naruto before he disappeared.


End file.
